


The Adventures of Serana and some Breton

by PetrifiedRose



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, I am too lazy to list the entire cast of Skyrim, I can't tag for shit, breton dovahkin, fight me, lesbian vampire is best vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrifiedRose/pseuds/PetrifiedRose
Summary: A Breton Mage, Daze, Travels with her vampire friend, Serana, as they explore and conquer the struggles that Skyrim throughs at them.





	1. The road to Winterhold is lined with cute Giggles and sad stories

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here goes nothing. 
> 
> after writing the first Serana/F Dovahkin I really wanted to make a series. you know. like romance with some actual plot and action! an adventure of a life time! FLUFF! ANGST! LOTS AND LOTS OF CHEESE!... sorry...
> 
>  
> 
> (btw that rape warning only applies to this chapter. I think. but it's only a mention! don't worry. I don't go in to detail :)

They stood there, in the shadows of the Castle Volkihar Chapel. The remains of a powerful vampire laid in ruin. Cheering and celebration road through the door behind the two, but neither of them joined in the festivities. One of them was mourning the loss of a father, as the other attempted to comfort her. Serana, a vampire and daughter of the man who lay dead on the floor, held her tears in, silently crying, trying to conceal her sorrow from the breton mage sitting next to her in aw. They had just killed the tyrant that threatened to smite the sun, and Serana was crying herself into a spiraling vortex of mixed emotions. 

As for Daze, the breton, she knew that she should be back in the main lobby, celebrating with their Dawn-guarding compatriots, but as much as Serana wanted her to believe she wasn't heart-broken, Daze knew better. Even though the dead megalomaniac attempted to kill her, she knew that Serana still saw some of her old father in the monster. 

Daze had only known her for a couple of months, but she knew her well enough.

And even though she knew the lie she would receive, she asked anyway. “Are you alright?” he voice held true compassion. Not the uptight and mocking tone she normally had when speaking in jokes with her blood sucking companion.

“I’m fine.” she said, a quiver in her voice. Yep, Daze knew she would lie.

“Serana...” Daze said, reaching out to hug her saddened friend. When Isran practically kicked the door down behind them. Startled they turned to face the towering man. 

“It's over. He's dead, and the prophecy dies with him. I…” he started stumbling over his words. “I suppose this is difficult for you.” he told Serana seeing her wallowing on the floor.

Daze was about to lash out at the bald man when Serana stood "I think my father died a long time ago. This was just... the end of something else. I did what needed to be done. Nothing more." she sounded confident. All signs of sorrow gone from her voice. And her face.

Silence fell over the room as Isran seemed to consider something, or looking as if he regret something. "I think perhaps... I think you did more than that. You have my thanks." for once in his life, Isran managed to put aside his hatred for Vampires for one second to thank Serana. If this wasn't the work of some daedric lord, Daze didn't know what was.

After a moment Isran turned to Daze. "So, the beast is destroyed. Not only that, but Auriel's Bow is in safe hands. The Dawnguard will now be dedicated to safeguarding it, making sure that the prophecy will never come to pass. You've served Skyrim well. Even with these vampires gone, the fight still isn't completely over. Once we're settled in back at the fort, there will be more work to do. We'd be honored to have you join us." he extended his hand. But Daze didn’t take it.  
“I'm sorry Isran, but i have other plans. I think i'm going to go and rest a while. Saving the world takes a lot out of you.” she said playfully. But in the place of a hand shake she handed him the bow. “You can keep this though, as my place holder.” giving her a questionable look. He took the offering. Nodded his head. And turned to leave.

After the door slammed shut, Serana and Daze were left alone again. Daze turned to the vampire, looking for any signs of remorse. When she found non she smiled. Staring into her orange eyes. They stayed like that for some time when Seranan broke the silence “well. That was something.”

“Yeah, it was.”

Silence. “Well, now that that’s done. I guess i’m not needed anymore.” Serana said with sadening eyes. Realizing her que she threw an arm over Serana’s shoulder and gave a side hug.

“Are you kidding me? How could i leave my favorite bat behind while i go on awesome adventures.” she said with a radiating happiness. Serana visibly relaxed a bit. 

“Really? You got more adventures i could help with?” she asked.

Daze nodded. “Yep. infact. Ever Since coming to Skyrim i’ve always wanted to go visit the mages college.” she said looking at the darkened stone roof. “You up for a little studying?”

“As long as it’s far from here,” and with you, she thought but left out. “I’d do just about anything.” they both smiled and walked out of the room.

 

 

Bodies littered the floor. Blood splatter along the walls and furniture of the previously pristine castle. Vampire and Dawnguard corpses filled the walkways. But seeing who came up on top, you could tell there were more blood suckers than humans laying face first on the dusty castle ground. Most of the walk through the halls for Serana were spent trying not to recognize old friends. It was making her sick to her stomach that she had to watch as an army bulldozed into her house and murdered her family. It was even worse that she had helpt. She needed a distraction

And a distraction came when Daze poked her in the side. Turning towards the breton, she wore a comforting smile. “So your dad and windows hu?” she said. Gesturing towards the walls that were vacancy of any sunlight.

A smile creeps onto Serana’s features. “Yeah, he always did say that windows were good for his tan, and that's why he removed all of them.” she got a playful giggle out of her friend. The laugh was sweet like honey and moonsugar. It was one of her favorite things that Daze did. The second she laughed sent out a reminder to Serana. A reminder that her travel buddy was more than the uptight breton persona she dawned. That even though her aura screamed stuck up privileged brat that felt she was better than everyone else, she actually wasn't. Yes, at times she rambled about her skills, but she used those skills to help others. Even though she is uptight at times, she always goes out of her way to help people, no matter how big or small the task. from saving the world from a Vampire, or giving a beggar a large sack of coins, she always strived to help others. Serena admire that about her. And that why she found so much comfort in her laugh.

It’s beautiful. Serena thought Daze's voice is beautiful. When there walking the road to a new town, the breton hummed. The melodies she didn’t recognize, yet found so much security in the way her voice sounded amongst the chirping and rushing water that played in the background. And on the most silent of nights. When Daze found it hard to sleep. She would whisper silent lullabies. If a sleeping spell ever existed, she believed her singing would be it.

 

 

“So why are we going to winterhold?” Serana asked as Daze rowed her to shore. 

She thought for a minute. “When i lived in highrock Mother had always been against the idea of me doing magic.” she started. “Normally magic is a thing that all Bretons pick up in their lifetime. Me? I’m a slow learner. I had always wanted to go with Dad to his meetups. To train magic alongside them, but Mother had other plans. She kept me around the house learning to do Domestic chores. Such as cooking and cleaning. Telling me that one day if i am ever to find a Husband, i need to learn these things.” she said trying to mock her mother’s voice.

Serana piped in before she continued. “Aren't you in women though? I thought you mentioned something like that at the Ancestor glade.” When Daze nodded she internally let out a breath she hadn’t know she’d been holding.

“Yeah, that was another problem.” her voice starting to get a harsh rasp to it. “When i was about sixteen years of age, besides running off into the woods to practice my magic and acting ‘non-ladylike’ mother and father were not on good terms with me. So after Months of hearing that ‘you’ll never find a husband like that’ speech, i got tired and built up the courage to speak to her. She was in the cooking area stirring some stew when i marched over to tell her how i felt. Before i could say anything she said, ‘Dazealine! Don’t you stop your feet like that! How will any man love a woman who stomps her feet like that!’ i was really mad at her.” she said chuckling. “I told her, ‘i do not lover men mother! I much prefer women.’ i told her with my fist clenched at my side. Oh the look on her face wasn’t worth all the septims in all of skyrim!” she bursted out laughing. 

“What did she say?” Serana leaned forward in curiosity.

Suddenly shock spread across her face. Fighting back the streams of tears her voice became hoarse. “She didn't say anything, but dad did. Later that day she told Father of what i had said. He stormed into my room and had grabbed me by the arm and hauled me into the woods against my screaming and kicking.” she stopped for a moment and rubbed her hand on the top of the other subtly. It's something Serana noticed she does when stressed or worried. “He dragged me away and said ‘I’m going to teach you why you should love men’ in the most insane tone i’ve ever heard him speak. The look in his eyes could freeze any being. Man or mer” her voice became more and more silent as more tears built. “He… he did things to me. He raped me. Her hurt me. Her said things no one that young should hear…” she started bawling. The waterfall of tears she held back stated flowing as she spoke. Serana quickly was at her side. Holding her close and reassuring her everything would be fine. 

Serana rowed the rest of the way back.


	2. Cave stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serana and Daze decide to foot it to Winterhold, but when a storm hits they tell stories to pass the time. all the while learning a bit about Daze's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. here we go with ch. 2 :P
> 
> I honestly don't know what kind of unholy force drove you to continue reading this trash, but I'm grateful non the less. 
> 
> I know I suck at writing. but the reason I continue is because ill never be able to produce quality stories if I don't practice. so most times your getting bad to mediocre story telling, but if I practice enough, maybe ill produce a good chapter here and there.
> 
> *raises glass* so heres to another garbage feast! 
> 
> (P.S. I am changing the writing style from third person to first person because I feel as if It would make this better. if not please tell me so. critisism is appreciated)

Chilling winds blew white puffs onto our cloaks as we trudged through the snow. Sunlight struggled to peep through the dense wall of grey clouds looming overhead. The storm above us relentlessly buffet us with frozen rain as we picked up our heavy boots, slamming them back down. Huffing and puffing we could barely see the cobblestones that marked the road ways. It seemed to be a melanin before Daze turned and shouted over the rushing winds. “There's a cave to our right! Let's get moving!” A few moments afterward we settled ourselves in one of Skyrim's many cave systems. Setting down my pack i stopped to look outside. The snow was so blinding that there looked to be a white wall sitting there cutting off the cavern. Luckily it was just the blizzard.

“I’ll get a fire going.” The breton woman stated. She sat down onto the damp cave floor, reached deep into her pack, and fished out a pile of twigs and other wooden junk. She placed them onto the floor and took a deep breath. A light filled the room as a small blaze danced around her palm, magic bouncing off her fingertips. The small ball of fire awaiting release. She clenched the fire, causing it to grow, engulfing her pale hand. After a second of concentration, she exploded her palm forward, shooting a blast of heat that set the wood ablaze. She turned, a look of smugness spread across her features as she awaited recognition.

“Wow. the breton can do a magic trick. Very impressive.” i said drawing out every syllable as i slow clapped. This furthered her grin.

“You know you're impressed. you'd just hate to admit it.”

Walking over to the fire I sat on the floor, “Shut up.”

Placing a hand to her heart as if she'd been physically wounded "Why must you hurt me so?" she dramatically fell backwards.

"get up." I said agitated.

"fine." said with a pout.

in the silence and solitude of this cave I finally got a moment to relax, and in that moment I stared at her. it seemed as if for the first time in centuries i got a clear view of Daze. Her Black hair lay in a lengthy ponytail that draped down her back, hidden behind the cloak. her deep brown eyes reminded me of the dirt that made up the entrance's floor. her skin was milky and smooth and her build was of medium height while being lean. I hadn't noticed it before, but staring at her had made my dead heart beat. its was an odd feeling, but as soon after realizing it, my face heated up, and not from the fire.

"Hey Serana, you're staring." Daze said, that dumb grin plastered to her face.

now that i think about it, Daze's smile might be cocky, but it's cute. it's cute the way her freckles scrunch up around her nose. it's cute how the smile makes her eyes and nose crinkle. and even though it screamed 'im right' it gave me a sense of joy nothing else could.

"still staring." she said again. "do i have something on my face? or do you see something you like?" she said teasingly, wiggling her eyebrows.

"maybe. or maybe there is a tiny frostbite spider crawling at the bridge of your nose." i told her.

freaking out she flailed her arms in an attempt to whack the non-existing Arthropod of her face. "did i get it?" she asked.

"yep, sure did." i said giggling. 

"not funny! you know i hate spiders!" she said straightening her posture.

a long moment of silence fell over the caven. it seemed awkward so i decide to pipe up.

"so. if you don’t mind me asking? why did you share that story with me back at the castle. it seemed really personal."

she considered the question for a moment and then shrugged. "i trust you. you're one of my closest friends." she stated

pretending to take offence i respond back with "one of?"

"okay, okay. you are my closest friend.”

Laughing i said “much better.”

“But in all seriousness, you just seem like a person i can trust. Someone i can open up to. To share my feelings with.” she stopped, possibly pondering her choice of words. “I feel like when im with you, i can share my experiences with you. I know we've only known each other for, what, three months? But that doesn't change that fact that your important to me, a dear friend. Someone i can trust in this insane province.”

I stop and stared bewildered. “Uh… thank you?”

She smiled again. “Can’t you just accept a compliment for once?”

“It’s just. That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” a blush creeping up my face.

“Yeah don't get used to it” she said with fake harshness. “But seriously, i apologize for teasing so much, i wanted to let you know how much you mean to me. That's why i opened up.” she ducked her head down trying not to meet my gaze.

Hello long and awkward silence. We really need to stop meeting like this.

“Well if you don’t mind… could you tell me about your girlfriend?” her head jetted up in an instant. Staring at me with eyes that could rival the moon. Did i say something wrong? “It’s fine if you don’t feel comfortable talking about her. You’ve mentioned her in the past and i just got curious is all.”

At my sudden apology her eyes became softer and filled with sorrow. She scooted closer to the fire before speaking. “It’s fine… i just… never really have talked about her since... She died.”

I thought she was still alive to be honest. “What happened?”

“Assassins. Apparently she had made a potion for someone that didn’t care for the results.” i stopped and looked at her grieving face. 

“‘I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. i am too.”

We sat there. Neither of us talking.

“She was the most beautiful, strong, intelligent woman i had ever met. I hadn't been there for her when she needed me most, and i failed her. Now she lays dead in the soil just outside Ebonheart.”

“What did you do after she died?”

“I couldn’t stay in Vvardenfell. There were just... too many things that reminded me of her.” Daze was crying at this point. The pale blue tears running down her milky skin. “So i took off in a sprint to the Ebonheart docks and boarded the next ship to skyrim.” laying there she stared up at the sealing. Pretending the stalactites covered in ice were stars. The night sky had always helped her calm down. Something to do with stars she said. 

“How did you meet?” i asked, Daze still fixed on the night sky.

She laid there for a moment. Even though i couldn't see her face from her position on the wet and dirty cave floor, i knew what look i would see.

“After what Father did to me that week, they just kept abusing me. They would burn me. They would hit me. And on one account they cut my arm with a dagger because i was too exhausted to clean.” she lifted the long sleeve of her mage robes to see a long scar on her upper arm. “Eventually i had enough. I stormed into there room with no real plan. As soon as i saw the look in there eyes, i had know my mistake. But the fury in my veins swirled into my fingers and produced a flame. Father took notice and attempted to put up a ward, but i had already ignited their room. Running out the door i could hear their screams as the inferno consumed and charred their flesh. And even though they called for help, i never looked back.”

“That must have been a hard thing to do.” i said.

“Not really. At some point in a person’s life, they get put under pressure. Some can withstand more than others, and i took a lot of it. But someone can only hold out for so long. No matter what man or mer say. I had reached my breaking point, so it made the job easier.”

All i could do in response was give a slight nod.

“After running, i stowed away on a ship, not knowing where it was going, but i needed an escape and that was my only option. Several weeks later we arrived at the Ebonheart port. With nothing but a sack of coins to my name i headed out to start my new life. That's when i met her. In a alchemical shop she owned not to far away from the dock. While on board the ship i believed i had caught something and asked around where i could buy some potions. A few locals pointed me in the direction of a store named ‘The Ashend Remedy.’ once i had found my way around i stumbled through the doorway. Inside was a Dunmer woman brewing up something. Natalie was the most beautiful woman i had ever seen. She had medium dark brown hair that went to about her shoulders.” she put her hand on her left shoulder to give a visual. “And from her waist up to her neck was a thin torso. Below that though....” she sat up to face me so i could see that Mammoth sized shit eating grin.

“Yeah yeah, i get it. You had the hots for tall dark and skinny.” i waved my hand around to brush her off.

“Oh, but that’s not even the best part!” she motioned to her eyes. “You know how sharp and agitated Dunmer eyes are?”

I nodded in understanding.

“Well her eyes were completely different. Her’s were soft and comforting. A beacon of peacefulness in a city full of Dark elves who would spit at each other with dagger like eyes. I found so much security by just having a peak at them that i almost melted when she turned towards me.” she imitated melting by falling to the floor. Sitting up she turned again and continued. “So after i struggled to ask for a cure disease potion, she told me she was out, but had the ingredients if i wanted to make one. At the time i had never learned alchemy so she taught me.”

“Thats why your such an alchemy fanatic?” 

She nodded. “Yep, she introduced me to one of my two passions. Alchemy.”

I interrupted her. “Let me guess the second is being better than everyone else?”

She nodded again.

“Man, Serana you know me too well.”

shrugging. “I try my best.”

She looked back at the floor and continued. “So after a while she took me on as an apprentice alchemist and i found myself spending so lot’s of time with her. Weeks later i had gotten my confidence together and told her how i felt. From that day forward we were in an openly romantic relationship until…” she paused for a moment. Her head ducked down but i could see the tears building up in the fire light.

“...until she died.” another pause. “That bastard murdered her. And do you know how he did it?” it wasn't a question. “He tied her up and fed her all the poisons in the shop. That red and black glad argonian didn't even care what the poisons did. He kept saying something about ‘testing the merchandise.’ i wanted so badly to shove a ice spike into his neck.” she was rubbing her hand on top of a clenched fist. 

“You saw it happen?” i asked.

“Yes. the skeever shot me with a paralysis tipped arrow when i tried to do something about it. Since i slept in the shop i heard her screams and went to investigate, but he got the drop on me.” the hatred in her voice was unbearable. 

I reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

“Me too.”

…

Looking outside i turned back to my crying friend. “Maybe we should get some rest. That Blizzard isn't dying anytime soon.”

She nodded, rolled out a bed role, and all the while not saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was meant to allow the readers to further their understanding of Daze's past. I hope you enjoy and stick around for more :)
> 
>  
> 
> sincerely,   
> DrPotato24


	3. Winterhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serana and Daze finally make it to Winterhold and are introduced to the college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter, but a half decent one I hope. :P
> 
> I decided to cut it short so I could have two different winterhold intro chapters. on for the town and for the college.
> 
> enjoy

The snow had finally let up. We took one look out the cave entrance and packed up our camp.

With the road visible again Serana and i trudged through the snow left behind from yesterday’s blizzard. The sun had found an opening in the dense cloud wall, so serana stuck close behind me to keep the ray’s away from her skin. Even though she has no internal body heat from being dead, it felt strangely comforting to have her so close. But why? Maybe she had finally decided to enthrall me in my sleep. 

Would she do that?

I am a pretty powerful mage, so having my undying trust would be a large benifit for her survival. But she already has my trust. Why would she do that?

I pondered the thought before Serana broke my concentration.

“Have you ever seen Winterhold?”

I shook my head. “It may not have come as a surprise seeing my family.”

“Yeah, but even still it’s beautiful.”

“You’ve been there?”

“Yes. it had been a very, very long time. But from when i last visited i remember the old nordic city being a large town that wrapped around a very large stone building, which was the college. Their small wooden buildings were excellently crafted, and they didn't use torches like regular towns. Because of the large magical presence, they used a special magelight spell that could last an era if undisturbed. The blue and white hue of it’s glow lit up the area in an outlandish glow. The town is really beautiful. But one of my favorite aspects of the city was that unlike other settlements in skyrim, the nords were really hospitable. They didn't spit in the faces of beasts or mer. They openly accepted them, whether it be for business in Winterhold, or for the college. The children would also gather around the college gates and watch conjuration mages summon purple butterflies that sparkled in the moonlight. I absolutely loved it when i was little. Sadly we stopped going after… i was turned.” she paused for a moment. “But let’s not dwell on that. I’m just really happy to be returning.”

Looking over my shoulder i could see how she practically beamed. A large smile spread across her face as she stared off into space.

“Sound like you really like Winterhold. I haven't seen you so exited in a long time.” which is true. The entire time we fought against Harkon and his minions Serana tended to hold in her emotions and keep a neutral, bored face plastered to her features. She never smiled. Actually, scratch that, when we stepped into the hidden vale i caught that slight smile. I couldn't blame her thought, the view was breathtaking. 

“It’s just that sense of magic in the air that riles you up. I think you’ll really like it there.”

“Lets hope.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some time later we came around our last bend to Winterhold. “Okay. it should be riiight….”

My face dropped once i’d spot the city. It’s nothing like how Serana described. The ‘large city’ was actually the smallest settlement i had ever seen. Few building lined the street. A couple of guards patrolling. No magic. No butterflies.

Serana, still hiding in my shadow against the sun, pulled on her enchanted hood and stepped from behind me. “Am i right? Or am i….” her look of joy quickly melts away leaving behind shock.

The large stone structure could still be seen at the end of town. It hung off a ledge that connected to mainland via a stone walkway.

“Well it looks like the college is still intact” i reassure her.

“Yeah… i guess so…” i hate it when she gets this upset. 

I reached out to her, but Serana shrugged me off. “Let’s just get going.” she said marching away.

As we closed in on the settlement, a guard stop us. “Hault!”

I held my shoulders up and lifted my chin high. “We are here on college business. We haven't done anything, guard, so leave us be.” i told the man with such a poison in my voice.

“I don’t care what your doing! No Vampires allowed!” he spat, hand clenched tightly around his blade.

How in the world? I thought. The Guard has no helmet on. His features make him look young. He probably has only been on duty for a couple of months at least.

“You friend’s cloak over there has a sun protection enchantment.” he motions toward Serana.

She stepped forward to address him. “And why does that make me a vampire?”  
“Only vampires have a need for that enchantment. No get out of here before i remove both your heads from their shoulders!”

Serana stops and whispers to me, “i have an idea.”

She seductively walks over to him. swaying her hips dramatically as she went. Causing the guard to grip his sword hilt tighter and for my face to heat up a bit.

“Woh there.” Serana dropping her voice to be softer. “I only wanted to talk. You seem like a strong young man. You must have saved this town from vampires more than anyone gives you credit for.” she places a gentle hand on one of his cheeks. The Guard flushes deeply. “I’ve always wanted a vampire hunter to… stake me… but never seen one so handsome.” she rubs a finger in circles on his face. 

Suppressing a grin i laugh so hard internally seeing as how this guard had been turned to putty in Serana’s hands.

“But i guess we will be leaving since we're not wanted.” as she turns away from the guard she chuckles. “Come on Daze. it seems tall, dark, and handsome over here doesn't want us here.”

As we walk away the guard come rushing forward. “My apologies miss. I never thought vampires could be so nice.” he stops to catch a breath. “I'll let you on by. And if your ever need of a place to sleep. Tell the bar keep that Darren sent you.” he winks at her before walking away.

Once he’s out of hearing range Both me and Serana burst into laughter. “Man, that kid is going to be walking funny for weeks after that one!” i tell Serana.

“Your telling me! ‘I never knew vampires could be so nice!’ like really. That the best you could come up with?”

After getting all the laughter out of our system we continue walking down the road, Still shaking off that encounter, until we arrive at a large stone archway. A altmer with light brown hair stands guard. She wears long grey mage robes with hide boots. No other visible armor present.

As we come closer she takes up a defencive stance. “Cross the bridge at your own peril! The way is dangerous, and the gate will not open. You shall not gain entry!”

Stopping in front of her i straighten myself. “Greeting. I am Dazaline Highborn and this is my companion Serana.” she takes a look at both of us and then awaits me for to continue.

“I have come to further my skills in as a mage and an alchemist under the colleges guidance.”

“It would seem that the college has what you seek. But the question is what do you have to offer the college?” she asked.

Offer the college? I have to pay to get in? The confusion on my face must have said everything. 

“Forgive me. I did not mean that you must give me septims.” her voice goes from annoyed to pacifying. “One does not simply enter without some grasp on magic. A small test if you will.”

“Alright, i’ll take your test.”

“Excellent.” she paused for a moment and looked me up and down. “You wear novice restoration robes? Is that your prefered school?”

I nodded.

“If you can cast healing hand on me that will suffice.”

I nodded again. 

Magic is linked to two things. One’s magica and the soul. If one’s magica reserve runs dry then they must wait to cast a spell, or it will backfire. But to conjure up the spell to begin with you must channel your emotions. Restoration come from pain, sadness, and love. So to cast a restoration spell you must clear your mind of everything except for those that cause you pain, sadness, or you love for another.

I attempt to channel the healing pulse through my veins. Serana, noticing my struggle, places a hand on my shoulder. “You got this.” she whispers.

All of a sudden golden light erupts from my palm onto the Altmer, healing her of any afflictions she might have had.

What in the world? Why was that spell so intense?

She flashed a smile. “Very good. I think you'll be a superb addition to the College. Welcome, Apprentice. I'll lead you across the bridge. Once you're inside you'll want to speak with Mirabelle Ervine, our Master Wizard. Please, follow me." she turns to leave but i stop her. 

“What about my friend here?” i ask. She stops.

“Your friend is a vampire is she not? I believe that most vampires are skilled in the schools of conjuration, illusion, and destruction. She doesn't need to prove herself.” the altmer waves her hand as to brush the conversation off.

I turn to Serana and she has on this large grin on that sais, ‘looks like im special.’  
With one flip of my braided hair i storm off after the mage.

We walk upon the crumbling bridge, the altmer shoots balls of light at basins that create beacons of magica.

Eventually after the final basin has been lit she turns back to us. “Welcome to the college.” she takes a bow. “My name is Faralda one of the senior student here at the college and destruction expert. If you every need advice on destruction magic than come find me.”

Both me and Serana give her a nod and set out to find this Mirabelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> restoration magic is by pain, sorrow, or love. so overtime a person gets aroused he is casting healing. I think that how it works at least...


	4. The lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daze gets to teach a lesson while Serana tries to help her not implode with nervousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like the chapter! sorry for not updating recently, but here it is now. 
> 
>  
> 
> next chapter will have some action. I promise :)

The college is beautiful. Their stone fortress reminded me of Winterhold before it became what it is today. Mostly because of the mage lights illuminating the building. But the stones of this place have so much culture, seen so much, and hold endless secrets. Exactly how i felt about Castle Volkihar all those ages ago. Although one sight i couldn't get out of my head was that huge, dumb slime that spanned from cheek to cheek plastered on Daze’s face.

I hadn’t seen her this happy since we found those red nirnroots in Blackreach. 

She practically was bouncing off the stone walls. Daze kept incoherently mumbling about how amazing this place was and something about ‘endless possibilities.’ although she was a little upset to find out they had no alchemical garden. After the tour that the master wizard took us on, Daze dragged me all over campus, exploring. She was beaming the whole time and i loved it.

Honestly i could care less about studying magic, but i’ve never seen her this happy and so i rolled through the weeks with a smile on my face.

Since they apparently only had one left, we had to share a room. It wasn't that bad though. She let me take the bed while she slept in a bedroll. I felt a little bad though because i don’t sleep as much being a vampire and all, but she didn't listen to me and insisted on sleeping on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple weeks after our arrival, i sat outside in the snow, tending to the makeshift garden i set up. Faralda, the College’s destruction specialist, had taught me a spell that could warm up plants, even in Skyrim’s harsh weather. So most of my days were spent gardening while Daze ran around doing… whatever mages do.

Thinking on it now, this reminds me of when i was little. 

Our house stood divided, Dad stood crazed, and Mom stood enraged. Mom and i sat out in her garden. The moonlight illuminating the beautiful spectrum of colored flowers. Nirnroot rung as we plucked some freshly grown Deathbell. I turned my head to inspect the snowberries that mom had kept cool using in some sort of ice magic i didn’t know. Looking up i saw the moon, how it shone as a beacon of hope for me. 

The moon means the world to all vampires, but me in particular saw the moon as a object of safety. A hopeful younger me sat there staring at the moon and prayed to whatever divines were watching that Dad would see that we already ruled the night, so why do we need the day? Why would we need to start a war when we can just live side by side with the people of Tamriel? If he could just realized that, then mom wouldn't be so bent on getting back at him. She wouldn’t feel the need to yell and scream at him whenever they saw each other. They wouldn't need to argue about this and that. Shaking the ground with their squabbles. 

You would think that hearing the same thing over and over would become non effective at some point, but you’d be wrong. Every Time i heard them kick up an argument i wanted to retreat to the garden and tend to the flowers while i wait for Mom. everytime i wanted to run to my room and lock the door while waiting for the storm to pass.

I hated it because they used to be so nice to each other. Sure they argued, but not like this. They never thrashed at each other until the other bled or until some of the subjects had to tear them apart, just for the same thing to happen the next day. No. they used to love each other like an actual family. Back before Dad found that stupid prophecy. Before mom locked me away in a stone box for thousands of years while she went to the soul cairn. 

So today i sit in the snow. Reminiscing on the old days when tears ran down my cheeks and spilled out my head in the hope some divine power would fix my family, but it never came and now the man who replaced my Dad lays dead.

Getting up i walk over to one of the Snowberrie bushes, pucked one off, and flicked it into my mouth. I only eat food while trying to blend in with a crowd, but i felt as if this tiny berrie would was away the memories. 

Surprisingly, It didn't. So i plopped back down in the snow pouting.

“You look more upset than usual.” a voice behind me nervously said, causing me jump slightly, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

Whipping around i see Drevis Neloren standing there with starting with intense curiosity. His red eyes searching my person.

“Good day Drevis.” i tell the white haired dunmer.

“Is it really? You don’t look it.” he tells me.

“And how would you know?” 

His searching eyes stop looking around to make eye contact with me. His neutral expression morphs into a slight grin. “I’m an Illusion expert. Part of the whole process is understanding how the mind works and how to manipulate it. So i can tell when a normally quiet vampire is brooding more than normal.”

I think for a moment. 

Learning how a creature’s mind works is a basic tip for enthralling them. So most vampires are masters at this. Having an unpredictable way of acting is also necessary for living around the strongest vampires on nirn. If Drevis, a dunmer illusionist who hasn't learned invisibility can read me, then i guess i'm getting rusty.

I haven't needed to before because i was always with Daze. i never had to hide anything from her and she didn't hide anything from me. But that may be that Daze is very open with everything.

Coming back to reality i notice the worried expression on Drevis’ face. 

“What is the matter?” he asks.

I trust Dravis a little. He comes and talks to me on occasion so he’s not that bad. But i don't trust him enough to tell my life story. 

“It’s nothing.” i tell him.

Dravis cocks his head to the side. “Are you sure?”

“Im fine, Dravis.”

He nods in understanding but doesn't back away. Eventually sitting next to me in the snow.

We sat in relative silence for a while, letting the light frost fall onto our hoods.

“Why do you stay here?” he suddenly asks.

Confused by the sudden question i look to him and speak with a bit of harshness. “Excuse me?”

Realizing what he said, Dravis does a hand motion to signify that's not what he ment. “I didn’t mean it like that. I mean. What do you wish to find here? Your not that much of a scholar and most magic you can't use in combat seems to not interest you. So why stick around?”

This question caught me off guard. Because i’ve never actually thought about it. I came because Daze wanted to come. But she is fine on her own. She has other friends. 

She doesn't need me around anymore.

She has been spending a lot of time studying and working with Brelyna Maryon. Daze meets her in the hall of elements where the do different magical research and practice new spells. They started doing this ever since the Dunmer came to her and asked if she would help with a spell she had been working on. Daze agreed and even though she got turned into a chicken a few time, they still meet up everyday. 

Thinking about it made me get frustrated. I didn’t know why though. 

“Is it because of Dazaline?”

That hit my non beating heart like a war hammer. Is it because of her? Why else would i stay?

“I… i guess so.”

He nodded then stood back up. 

“She wanted me to come find you and ask that you come to her room.”

I could start to feel my pulse.

I nod and turn start toward the Hall of Attainment.

 

 

Standing in the door to our room my mouth fell open. Papers and different parchments were scattered everywhere, an unorganized pile of books and soul gems sat in one of the corners. It looked as if one summon a tornado in here. 

Hunched over a desk was a tense looking Daze. she scribbled something down furiously before letting out a loud scream of annoyance and threw the paper behind her.

I walked over and planted a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay Daze?” 

She jumped out of her chair and faced me. A maddening look in her eyes faded away as she realized who had just snuck up on her. Faster than a gargoyle she forced me into a big hug which took me by surprise before she pulled away and started to speak really, really fast.

“SeranaYouhavenoideahowhappyiamtoseeyouiagreedtoteachaclasstosomefellownovices aboutspellcreatingandihavenoideawhati'mgoingtodooriftheregoingtoshunmeififailWhatifi’mnot goodenoughWhatificangetthespeechrightormessuponsomecalculationandthewholethingblows upinmyfaceOhi’msurethey'lllaughatmeandmakefunofmyskillsWhoamikiddingThiswholemagethingiswaytostressfulandi’mnotgoodenoughforthisTolfdirwillbeoverseeingandthearchmagewillbethereaswellandbasicallythewholeschoolwillbethereandsoi’mgoingtomakeafoolofmyselfinfrontofallmypeers!” she stops to catch her breath.

Not hearing a word she said i ask “okay, can you repeat that but slower?”

She nods vigorously.

“I agreed to give a lesson about spell creating to the whole school and i’m afraid they’ll make fun of me.”

Daze never was a people person, constantly acting like a pompous mage seemed to be her go to when meeting new people, but when it came to people she liked, her true colors shown. Which was a scared little girl who feared of what people thought of her.

Looking at those deep brown eyes, her messy dirt-like hair, and pale skin, i could tell she hasn't gotten much sleep from being to stressed. In fact, she practically shook the stone flooring with her nerves gitters. 

Eventually after gathering my thoughts i grab her by the arms and pick her up with ease. She struggled a little, but having vampire strength is helpful in that regard.

Setting her on the bed and taking a seat next to her i look deep into those panicking brown eyes and speak. “Your going to be fine Daze. if you mess something up than try again. This isn't a life or death situation.” 

Looking down i see her vigorously rubbing the back of her hand.

“Not being good enough is one of my biggest fears, Serana, and you know that.” i nod. “And i know this won’t end the world if i slip up on a word, but these are some of the best mages in skyrim! Maybe all of nirn! And if i can’t prove i’m a decent mage then i’m done for.” 

I think for a moment and the cup one of her hands with mine. “Daze, your one the best people i know and way better than a decent mage. You shouldn't beat yourself up over this one little thing. If they laugh and hurt you just because you haven't gotten spell creating completely down, then there lose. Because they would have just lost the respect of one of the most kind, thoughtful, adventures, funny, determined, and talented person in the world.” i raise the cupped hand in front of her face. “You mean a lot to me and i’ll kill them all if they make fun of you.”

This made her chuckle. A soft kind of chuckle that says i’m still worried, but thank you.

“You’d take on a powerful group of mages just because they called me name?” she asked with a shy grin.

“Those Skeevers would be waddling back into their holes with their fancy robes between their legs and with a lot less blood than they had if they just looked at you the wrong way.” 

A faint hue of pink painted its way across her cheeks.

She became deeply lost in thought for a moment before saying in a soft, sweet tone, “Serana…”

Then Brelyna cut her short as she strode into the living area and said “lesson is starting in five minutes. You ready?”

Looking embarrassed Daze snached her hand out of mine, stood, and dusted herself off. “As ready as i’ll ever be.” she grabbed her stuff and followed Brelyna out of the hall. 

I’m on their heels in an instant. They chat about the lesson plans as we walk down the snow covered path.

Before we reached the Hall of Elements Daze takes off running back to the rooms screaming, “i’ll be right back! I forgot something!”

Brelyna cuckles as she stares at the spot where Daze had been, deep passion in her eyes.

Something inside me riled up, but i suppress it.

She looks up to face me. “So your this infamous Serana i’ve heard a lot about.”

“You’ve heard about me?” i ask.

“Dazaline won’t shut up about you.” she said leaning against the stone statue that decorated the area in front of the hall. 

Interested i pressure “and what does she say?”

She thinks for a second before those large red eyes lock onto me again. “She talks about how brave you are for standing up to your parents, whatever that means. She says you are good company, and even though some of the jokes are pointed at her, she loves your humor. She also thinks your very sweet at times.”

If i could blush, my face would be a snow berry.

“She really is a nice person. Helping me out with studying everyday even though she could be conducting her own experiments.”  
Definitely sounds like her, putting others needs above her own.

Just then Daze comes sprinting up the path with an armful of stuff. 

“Okay....” she says, face red and out of breathe. “I’m ready….” we wait for her breathing to normalize before walking into the hall.

 

When Daze said the entire college would be here, She wasn’t kidding. Everyone from archmage Savos Aren to some novices had gathered around the lecture area.

Looking back to Daze i could see her shaking, nearly dropping her books.

I come up and give her a side hug. Squeezing her shoulder attempting to calm the Breton down. 

“Your going to do amazing. Do not worry.”

She stops shaking a little and gives me a slight nod. 

Taking a deep breath, the woman steps up to the center of the crowd. Placing her stuff down she clears her throat to address the crowd and the mummers die down as the people listen.

“Fellow mages of winterhold! I come to you today to share my findings about spell creation. I, along with Brelyna, have been making efforts to expand what we know about spell creation. Before i begin does any of you who are not named Savos Aren, Mirabelle, and or Tolfdir know how to create a spell?”

No one raises their hand.

“Okay. well the first thing you need to know about spell creation is what a spell is.”

All the fear, worry, and dread previously in her voice was gone. In its place a confident young Breton stood.

“Spells, unlike scrolls, require you to sacrifice some of your magica reserve to cast it. Spells also require you to be in the correct mindset. Such as destruction needing you to be enraged or just in the mood to burn everything to the ground.”

She paces along the stone floor waving her hands about.

“Such as if i were to try to cast a restoration spell right now, it probably wouldn't be as potent because i’m not in a grieving mood.”

Suddenly she stops and perks up. 

“But i'm sure you all already know this, so i wont go into more detail.”

She turns and picks up a yellow book off the ground. On the cover there is a picture of a bird. The sign for restoration.

“Does anyone know what school swapping is?”

No one raises their hand again.

“That was a trick question. I made the term up.”

A couple students in the front chuckle.

“School swapping is one of the most basic spell creating methods i’ve learned. It involves enfusing the energies of one school into another. So take this turn undead spell for example.” 

She placed the book on the rim of a large stone basin containing magical liquids.

“Now all i would have to do to swap this from restoration to destruction would to have an extreme of one emotion linked to destruction, and cast a spell on the tome. But before i can do so, you would have to disable the wards.”

She turned to face the crowd again.

“Wards are written into the tome, so that the book does not started erupting magica. They keep the spell contained and secure.”

“So to break the wards, you would have to open the book and erase all warding words. To save time i have already erased the wards from this particular tome. but if you wish to do so yourself, look for the blue words amongst the pages.” 

I honestly do not have any idea how Daze was about to burst from nervousness, she is speaking without flaw. All her hand motions are on point. And she speaks with such confidence you would think she had done this before.

“Now. i will need a volunteer to come up and make me as mad as you can accomplish.”

No one steps up, so i decided to.  
“Ah Serana. My best friend and keeper of my most private secrets.”

She gives me a look that says ‘do your worst.’

Now what could make her mad? 

Her parents? No. that would just cause her to cry.

Her dead girlfriend? No. same thing.

That one time someone broke into her house in Solitude? No. they didn’t get anything important.

Then it hit me.

Brelyna came up and punched me in the side of the head. I was knocked to the ground and stared up at my Dark elf assailant. 

She had the biggest, most hateful smile i had ever seen. 

She turned away from me to look over at Daze. The breton’s eyes were filled with fury.

“Why in oblivion did you do that?!” Daze screamed.

A sudden look of realization hit her, just like it hit me just a second ago, and she turned to the book.

Bright light filled the dim room as she summons a barrage of fire that engulfed the book.

After a few seconds she let up the burning. 

A greyish book now lay in the spot where the yellow one sat. a glowing hand symbol on the cover.

The breton picked up the newly made tome.

She walked back over to a pile with some supplies in it and picked up a glowing quill.

Daze took a couple deep breaths, asked me if i was alright, and continued with the lesson.

“After swapping the school of a tome, you must rewrite the wards in as so the spell will not blow up in your face.”

She wrote down something into the book and a blue aura engulfed it before returning to normal.

“What i have just created is a destruction spell that has the same properties as turn undead. Since the spell is no longer restoration, it is destructive now. Instead of causing undead or raised creatures to flee, they get cooked from the inside.”

“That was my lesson on school swapping and spell creating. Thank you and i hope some of you learned somthing.” 

Daze bowed as the crowd erupted into applause.

Novices and masters alike came to her asking about different techniques and different things. J’zargo challenged her to a spell making contest while Faralda asked to borrow the spell she had made.

It made me so happy to see her beam like she was. I filled me with an indescribable feeling. But as much as i wanted to congratulate her, she already had a lot to deal with.

So I decided to go back outside and check on my garden.

 

Pushing the large wooden doors open, the snow hit me hard. 

Apparently a blizzard had kicked up while we were inside.

Even though i’m technically dead, the cold still gets annoying. So the plants could wait until it passed. 

Time to get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like a wise creator once wrote. 'every gay has that one moment where they stare star eyed up at the clouds and dream about that one peer they're crushing on.'
> 
> this is incredibly true. as a person who is bi, I stand as a witness to confirm the truth.
> 
> and as someone who is bi, I wanted to say that you shouldn't let anyone look down on you because you like people of the same gender. if family and or close friends can't like you for you then they don't deserve to have a say in your life. 
> 
> stand strong and keep being awesome,  
> ~that one bi named PetrifiedRose :)


	5. ______ of Saarthal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Field trip time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the Garbage fest hosted by your least favorite Bisexual Rose!
> 
> I don't understand how 11 of you actually like this... but if someone enjoys it, then the show must go on!

Yawning loudly i sit up in bed.

“Morning sunshine.” i hear Daze say half heartedly.

Sunshine is what Daze calls me when one of us wakes up, as a way to be ironic. Looking over i see her lost in a book. Chair leaned back and feet propped up on the bed.

“Reading your twenty books before getting started?” i ask mockingly.

Not looking up “No, because were being stretched for time today.” 

“Really, and why is that?”

“You didn’t stay long enough after my lecture to hear Toldir say that all Novice students were going on a trip to Saarthal.”

“What’s Sarthal?” i ask

“An ancient nordic ruin south west of here.” she takes one of her hands off the book to do a bit of a waving motion.

“Sounds fun.” i tell her

“Tolfdir said there is no draugr, so it should be quite boring for you.”

“Shame, i was hoping to do a bit of killing.”

“Yeah yeah, we’ll find some poor bandits later.”

I step out of bed and walk toward the large wardrobe in the corner. Pulling open the rotting wood doors i see two separated racks of clothes.

On the left side there were tan robes strewn about in a messy pile. On the right sat neatly folded red and grey robes. I grabbed one of those. Looking over to the still distracted Daze i tap her on the shoulder. She looks up as if just now realizing my presence.

“Do you mind leaving so I can change?” I ask her.

Pink creeps it way across her cheeks as she stands up and strides out into the hall without a word.

As i slipped out of the old robes and put on the new one, i noticed the book that Daze had been reading. Curiosity took over as i picked it up to see what had my friend so engrossed. My eyes shot open as the words were read in my brain.

_The Lusty Argonian Maid, volume 2…_

I dropped the book and started uncontrollably laughing. propping myself against the desk just to not fall.

Daze bursted into the room with worry spread across her face.

“Serana are you okay….” she saw the misplaced book.

“This… is what you read… in your spare time?” i ask, still laughing and unable to speak.

Mortified she raised her hand, turned around, and walked out.

After laughing my ass off for a couple more minutes, i go to Find Daze.

She sits in the snow outside of the door.

“What are you doing?” i ask with a large smile.

“Trying to freeze to death.” she says without looking up at me.

“Some people say that that’s the best play in all of Tamriel you know.”

She makes a sound of displeasure before standing up and brushing herself off. She punches me in the arm then motions for me to follow.

...

After a long trudge through the snowy planes of Winterhold Daze starts a campfire so she can cook something.

She stirs a bowl of boiling stew as I roll out some furs to keep our bottoms from freezing.

I look over to see the Breton eating. Her long brown ponytail covered in snowflakes. She winces a little as the stew hits her lips, a little too hot.

“How is it?” i ask

“Fucking hot and disgusting.” she replies. 

I giggle. She doesn’t find it funny.

“At least you can eat normal food.” i tell her.

“At least you don’t have to cook anything.” she tells me.

“But your cooking smells nice.” i snagg the bowl from her hands and take a swig of the contents. I don’t taste anything, but there is a burning sensation that goes down my throat. 

“If only you could taste it.” she makes a gagging imitation.

“If it’s that bad than i’m glad i can’t.”

After she finishes we pack up and continue our walk through the snow. A little later we run into some wolves, nothing a couple well places ice spikes couldn’t handle.

We arrived at Saarthal, one of the first Nordic cities in skyrim.

A group of mages were waiting at the bottom amidst all the scapalting and different supplies scattered about the top area. Tolfdir began to speak as we approach. 

“And here they are now! If there are no further questions are all of you ready to head inside?” 

No one said a thing.

“Excellent, i’ll unlock the door now.”

He pulls out a rustic key and opens the metal door.

On the way in a couple people make conversation with Daze, mostly Brelyna who wanted to shower her with compliments. This made my stomach flip. 

Tolfdir rambled on about the history of Saarthal as we delved deeper into the ruins. Eventually we came to a stopping point and he assigned all of us different tasks to do. Daze and i had been assigned to see if the college enchanter, who was currently here, needed any help.

He didn’t

Instead he shoved us away by telling us to look for enchanted artifacts. All we found were some rings with health fortification enchantments. Weak ones at that.

Then Daze called to me from deeper in the tunnel.

“By the Eight, Serana! Get over here! I need some help!”

“Oh my, that doesn't sound good.” Tolfdir said as he appears beside me.

“Let’s go see what she want’s” i said.

Tolfdir and i walked toward the sound Daze was calling from. We found her caged like a pit wolf.

“How in the world did this happen?” Tolfdir asked examining the bars.

“I pulled this amulet off the wall and then these bars came up.” she showed him the amulet.

Tolfdir examined it for a minute. “Have you tried putting it on?” he asked.

She shook her head no then slipped it on. A beam of magic flowed from the amulet to a carved out wall behind her.

“Astonishing! That Amulet must have some connection to the wall.”

Really? I sarcastically thought to myself.

“What now?” Daze asked.

“I’m not sure.” Tolfdir said staring at the beam of magic.

“Well someone has to come up with something fast! I’m not a damn enchanter, I’m an alchemist! This shouldn’t be something I have to figure out!” she yells.

“Calm down, calm down.” Tolfdir says. “Well get you out of there, just calm yourself.”

We waited around for a good ten minutes coming up with ideas to free my trapped friend. Nothing seemed to work. We tried breaking the bars, but they apparently were enchanted so that was out. We tried looking around for a release switch, but found nothing. We tried all sorts of different spells to no avail.

Eventually Daze got really fed up with the situation and decided to take her anger out on the wall. Lashing out with a fireball the wall crumbled into rubble. The bars lowered shortly after.

“HAHA! ANGER ISSUES HELPS AFTER ALL!” she triumphantly throws her arms in the air. I got a chuckle out of this.

Tolfdir, on the other hand, was more interested in the secret passage that had opened up behind the newly destroyed wall.

“I don’t remember this ever being here. Interesting.”

Daze ran past him screaming, “LET'S GO INVESTIGATE!”

Tolfdir and i casually walk along until we meet her in this odd room. It seems to be a dead end and all thats in here are three coffins, a table, and lots of dust.

As soon as we arrive, Daze looks incredibly worried. Her face struck with astonishment and fear. Her thumb running against her knuckles. 

“What’s wrong Daze? Khajiit got your tongue?” i asked.

She whirled around towards us and said that she didn’t trust the coffins.

“Maybe we should take a look inside them.” the old man said. 

As soon as he approached one, draugr bursted out of them. Three skeletal figures held large weapons that were as black as night. They spoke in a language that was impossible for me to understand, but that was the least of my concerns. 

Looking over to Daze i could see the largest grin on her face and a maddening look in her eyes.

“Some test subject.” she said to herself.

Flames were born into her palm and she shot them out towards the Draugr. A little flame spark flew threw the air and then died upon contact with the undead monstrosity. One stopped charging and then erupted into flames, letting out a ear piercing cry as it clawed at its skull in a failed attempt to take something off it. and dropped to its knees lifelessly. 

“Excellent! That worked better than expected!” Daze yelled before lighting the other two.

Tolfdir looked taken aback by the cruel display of sorcery. He shook off the obvious worry before walking through one of the open coffins into a secret room.

Inside were rows of coffins that lined the walls. Draugr popped out left and right, swinging there axes and casting spells. Luckily though Daze’s new spell made quick work of our skeletal assaulters.

Tolfdir told us to go on ahead while he studied the large room of coffins in fine detail, so we did. Walking through the halls of Saarthal was no challenge at all thanks to that cook undead spell, so it did seem a little boring. Although i had never seen Daze so giddy about something working.

The whole time she held this huge smile and practically skipped through the dusty stone halls.

“More incoming.” i warned as some draugr started to get up.

“I’m on it!” Daze called back as she readied the spell.

She raised her hands at this one Draugr with a battle axe and shot, not a moment to soon as the thing was really close. Somehow though, she missed.

The bulking behemoth of a Draugr swung low and to the side, striking her clean in the side below the ribs. I lunged forwards and toar the skeleton apart with my elven dagger as Daze dropped to the floor in pain.

After the last of them were dealt with i rushed over to help my friend. She was bleeding heavily and her tan robe was ripped, allowing blood to flow onto the stone flooring. I needed to wake her up so I tried shaking her, slapping her, even tickling her on the side of her neck where i know she is most ticklish, but nothing gave me a reaction

My mind panicked. I had no idea what to do. I didn’t know how to heal! That was normally Daze’s job. But she can’t heal herself asleep.

I sat there for a moment, than minutes, and what felt like hours until she started heavily coughing. I jumped and waited for her to stop.

“Morning Sunshine.” Daze told me. She sounded hoarse and weak, I grew tears in the back of my eyes.

“Daze, you lost a lot of blood, you really need to heal yourself.” i told her.

She laid in my arms for a moment. Her chest softly rising and falling. “Can’t… feel my magic… I’m really tired.” 

In a blind rage i shook her screaming, telling her not to die, telling her i would raise her as a zombie and leave her to dust if she died on me. I’m not sure how much of that was true though.

She didn’t seem to pay any mind, just laid there and stared up at me, smiling. Letting her breathing normalize. “You… smell like moonsugar…” she told me before her chest stopped rising.

Then I started crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Dazaline Highborn
> 
> she died as she lived, being socially awkward.


	6. Demons, Angles, and somewhere in between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something doesn't seem right... but what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short, but sets up a lot for future chapters. hope you enjoy :)

 everything is wrong. up is down, left is right, and I could feel everything yet nothing at the same time. my mind raced with millions of different ideas that were birthed and died the moment they came to mind. the strongest feeling of all these different sensations I felt though, was that something is wrong. something cold slithered it's way up my spine and overthrew my mind with ice.

there was pain like an axe to the stomach. 

I couldn't see anything, the horizon blended into the ground in a glob of nothingness, and the pain caused me to close my eyes. that was the most I could do anyway, because for some reason, I couldn't move. the need to curl up into a ball and cry myself to sleep took over, but my legs wouldn't budge. 

all hope had been lost.

_Daze..._

a voice of silk wrapped around my thoughts. the sound lingered, it's velvety echo rang in my ears.

_Sit and stay Daze... we have much to discuss..._

As if on instinct my legs gave out and I was sitting on the floor. thats when I realized I wore nothing but a commoners dress. it was brown and stitched up badly. the handy work on this would make Serana keel over if she were here. she always had a soft spot of fine craftsmanship, and a raggedy dress like this would break her heart.

the voice that lingered in my head started to hum, it was a soft melody that seemed familiar. although I couldn't tell what it was.

the voice sounded as if it were getting closer. in the distance something in the void took shape. at that distance, all I could make out was a blob of red, but as it drew closer the skeletal shape formed. it eventually reached me and sat on the nothing in front of me. it looked like an average skeleton, but red. although the aura it gave off rung several alarms in my head. I needed to run, to get away, to go somewhere far away, but didn't get up.

the skeleton cocked it's head to the side, the eyes holes staring intently at me. 

_im a big fan of your work you know._ the voice said. It never moved it's jaw, but for some reason I knew that the skeleton was talking.

A big fan? what have I done? I attempted to speak, but my mouth never opened, although the skeleton seemed to hear me.

_do you share no sympathy for those who joined me?_ it said

why would I share sympathy for those I don't know?

_Your mother taught you better than that..._ how does it know my mother?

_I know because she told me herself you know..._

My mother was no necromancer!

_then you must not know me, my apologies. I am Sithis the dread father, patron of murder, and keeper of the void._ it does a sitting down bow _. And I believe you have met with one of my children, 'Stabs-Many-Throats,' I believe he had a contract of your soon to be wife? yes, the dark elf..._

my eyes shot open and became suns, large and scorching.

LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! I snap.

_but I mearly wish to have met you. when I heard you died and none of those Deadra had claim of you, I needed to speak to you. there are many who have joined me due to your work, so I respect you in a way._ it raised one of its bony hands to catch it's chin.

_have you ever tried being an assasin? I think it would suit you._

YOUR ASSASSINS KILLED MY LOVE! I WOULD NEVER BECOME ONE! I yelled in rage.

_a shame... you have done good work in your youth. like when you burned your parents alive in their sleep, a classic. or when you summoned an ice spike into the head of a sailor to keep him from noticing you. or when you needed food so you suffocated a sleeping man that owned a fruit stand. or..._

I get it. what is it that you want? I ask.

_I just wish for you to consider_ _something..._

that is?

_I will bring you back to life, but in return you must speak with a boy in winterhold, his name is Avintus Aritino._

so if I agree to talk to this... boy... you will bring me back to life? the skeleton chuckles, a laugh that sent a mountain of ice sliding down my spine.

_yes..._

then all of a sudden, the skeleton exploded. the room of nothing took shape, the blackness turning to gold. all the pain melted and replaced by comfort. it was a feeling that I hadn't felt in so long... love.

in the spot where Sithis had once sat, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen now sat, staring at me with a caring smile. her glowing blond hair ran down her back and sat in a large jumbled pile behind her. Her skin looked smoother than a still pond, and was more pale than Winterhold's tundras. Her eyes held a beautiful blue hue, it reminded me of a cloudless Highrock sky.

**hello Dazaline. I hope that monster did not give you much trouble.** her voice was angelic, it wasn't silky and deceiving like Sithis', but warm like a mother talking to her newborn babe.

**Do you know me my child?** she asked

speechless my head shook 'no' slower than a rock.

she scooted closer to me and wrapped her arms around me, holding my person close to her chest.

**I am Mara, Goddess of love. you, my child, have suffered a terrible fate.** her voice saddened.  **My heart pains for you, for you have not experienced true love. the love you deserve for you are more special than many would believe.**

I was in complete and total aw in her presence. every bad thought that flowed through my head now drained out of ear and dissipated. Mara gave me a sense of solitude that no one or nothing has ever given me. 

for some reason I started to cry. how dare I cry in front of such a being. it was embarrassing for my tears to touch her perfect gold-white dress.

**It is alright to cry, my child. everyone cries at some point in their life whether they like it or not. it is not a sign of weakness, but of love. it shows the world you care for something or someone and it is natural. do not feel ashamed.** she started to stroke the top of my head.  **It is alright to cry.**

she let me sob for longer.

**Dazaline, my heart grieves for the lose of you. Serana grieves heavily and this saddens me.** she possed for a moment.  **if you wish, I can allow you to return to her.**

my head instinctively nodded 'yes.'

**okay, but promise me one thing my child, don't abandon her again.**

i... promise. my voice was horas and small.

**than return to your beloved now, and keep my love with you.**

she let go and everything went dark again. I fell through the void and into a dusty stone chamber, where I lay on the floor with a crying vampire laying her head on my chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say Daze was really DAZED after that encounter...
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!
> 
> I'm sorry...


	7. Anywhere else than here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duo meets a new companion, and things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good day for a swell story! I very much enjoy writing this, no matter how bad it actually is.
> 
> sorry for making these kinda short compared to other's stories... but I try to make it quality rather than bulky!
> 
> have a good day and enjoy! 
> 
> ~PetrifiedRose

Swelling up in my throat, climbing its way into my head, and out my eyes were the sadness that consumed me. My head lays on the corps of my dead friend Daze, her un moving body lays in my lap. _she can’t be gone_ , I lied to myself. I had checked everything and all signs lead to the finally assumption she was gone. _One little bite and this would be all over_ , I thought. Biting her would bring her back, and give her power on top of that. _You could have her back_ , the voice rang.

 

_No!_

 

She refused the gift once, she rejected the power, so i shouldn't force it. She wouldn't have wanted it this way.

 

There was nothing i could do, she really was gone. My best friend.

 

I laid my head on her cold chest, the body heat non existent. No rising and falling, no heartbeat, no soul. All i could do was cry, i laid there and mourned for a long time. To be honest it really wasn't that long of a time, but to me, time stood still.

 

My head rose a little. The sound of rushing winds below my ear, breathing. She was breathing… SHE WAS BREATHING!

 

I kept my head where it was, to tired from all the sobbing and waited. Her brown eyes flickered open and looked directly at me. She smiled. Not the normal goofy one though, this seemed different somehow. More… compassionate maybe? This obviously was some sort of trick the Daedra were trying to torture me with.

 

Of course! I had just fallen asleep and was dreaming about her still being alive! I’ll wake up at any moment and still be resting on her dead body. The soft, un moving flesh under my head.

 

“Good morning Sunshine.” she said, a milky smooth voice bounced across the stone chamber. Maybe i wasn’t dreaming.

 

“I… saw you bleed out.” i told her shocked.

 

“Yeah… i died alright.” she never broke eye contact. Her soft eyes lulling me into some sense of solitude.

 

“But, how? How did you…” she cut me off by sitting up, still sitting in my lap.

 

Putting a finger to my lips she made a shhh sound. “I met some nice people who helped me out, just be quiet please, my ears hurt.”

 

Daze sat with me for a little while, humming some soft melody that soothed all my worries.

“What song is that?” i asked.

 

She kept her eyes closed and didn’t turn to face me.

 

She hummed some more before answering. “I think it’s a song my mother sang to me when i was young.”

 

“You think?” i asked curiously.

 

She answered with a soft mhm. Eventually she got off me and stood stretching. Her face looked different. The features not necessarily changing, but more like that she looked softer. Like she had some sort of edge i never noticed before, and now its gone.

 

“We better get going. There’s no point on staying here.” a hand jolted out in my direction helping me up.

 

My mind still raced, but seeing her so happy and calm caused my worries to quickly die. The pungent smell of death and decay started attempted to get my fears back up, but walking along with my best friend who i recently watched die acted as a ward against that.

 

“It smells really bad in here.” Daze randomly says.

 

“I guess it does.”

 

We kept walking down the stone halls of Saarthal, enjoying some random conversation. Topics like what type of mead is the best, why do vampires like blood so much, and what winterhold was like all those years ago.

 

“And that's how i made a Dark Elf merchant believe his cheese was turning into ash hoppers.”

 

“Wow that’s… hey have you noticed that there are no draugr?” i said looking around.

 

“Yeah, that is kind of odd.” then as if on cue the sound of a far away laungedge rang through the halls, along with the clashing of steel.

 

“What in the world? I thought we were the only ones here.” Daze said.

 

“Could be Tolfdir, I did cry a lot, i could have not noticed him.”

 

She looked at the tear stains on her robe near her breasts. “Yeah, i can tell, but Tolfdir uses magic, not swords.”

 

We kept creeping down the hall until the sound of fighting came to light. Inside a stone chamber was a knocked out Tolfdir, two draugr, and the fighting of them.

 

On of the skeletons held a giant hammer, he was tall and bulky, strands of hair clinging to his skull and rotting flesh sticks to parts of his worn armor. the other looked feminine and was puny compared to the other towering skeleton. She also had a sword.

 

Daze pulled me into a crouch as we stared at the fighting Draugr. “Why are they fighting?” she whispered.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Nok-Hin-Zun-Tum!” The Draugr with the sword yelled.

 

“Nid-Zu’u-Fen-Ni-Lost-Hi-Ahraan-Daar-Mun!” The Hammer wielding Skeleton replied.

 

Slashes and cracks rang out as both Draugr fought to the death. The hammer wielding draugr, towering over the smaller skeleton, kicked her to the ground, and with one loud *CRASH!* to the head, the smaller bones’s blue lights faded.

 

“Nii-Drey-Ni-Fen-Kos-Med-Daar…” the Victory mumbled.

 

I turned back to the still crouched Breton, her eyes like plates.

 

“Daze, are you all right?”

 

She snapped out of some trans she was in. “i… think i can understand them…” she said.

 

“What? I think losing all that blood is making you crazy” i said.

 

“Be quiet! I’m trying to think.” And she did think about something for a minute. “I think that the one with the hammer attempted to defend Tolfdir. Although that i have no idea how i can translate this.”

 

Suddenly the large Skeleton-like corpse turned towards us.  

 

“Wo-Los-Tel!” He shouted at us.

 

“If you can understand them, can’t you speak to him?” i asked nervously.

 

She immediately stepped out of the shadows with a tight grip on my hand. Pulling me into the candle light the Draugr stared at us with it’s blue luminescent eyes. He wasn’t attackinging so that seemed good. Also Daze was crushing my hand.

“I am Dazaline Highborn, and this is my companion Serana, we mean no harm and appreciate you protecting our friend.” She said confidently.

 

The Draugr seemed to not understand very well, but could tell we meant no harm. He sheathed his weapon and stepped closer.

 

My free hand instinctively readied a spell as he continued to draw closer. Then, all of a sudden dropped to one knee with his head bowed.

 

“Zu’u-Fin-Gein-Wo-Spaan.” he bows his head for Daze. she let go of my hand, now not as nervous.

 

“Uh, thank you Gein.” she pats him on the head, witch earns her a confused look from both me and the Draugr. “Would you like to come with us?” Daze asked. The Draugr who i guess is named Gein, seem to understand a little bit because he got up and readied himself.

 

“Poor sod. Tolfdir didn’t stand a chance.” i said looking over at the unconscious wizard. Gein walked over and picked him up like a sack of potatoes. Daze approached the bag of bones and checked Tolfdir to make sure he was alive.

 

“His breathing is fine. There’s no blood loss. It seems that he had just got knocked out.” Daze looked up at Gein. “what happened?”

 

He stared for a moment, probably trying to decipher her words. “Vokun-Nos.” his gravelly voice said.

 

“They ambushed him.” Daze told me.

 

There seemed to be nothing more we could do. So me, Daze, and Gein walked through the rest of Saarthal. Draugr popped up here and there, and all attacked. Gein seemed to show some remorse for his fallen friends, but never retaliated. In fact he seemed more respectful of Daze than his own ancient friends.

 

At some point Tolfdir started to stir. We all stopped to watch him sit up straight in Gein’s arms. He was confused at first but we assured him that the Draugr was on his side. He got down and we kept going.

 

As we rounded the last corner, blue light flooded the room. In Front of us sat a large blue orb. Runes carved into it and a strong magic presence flooded from the ball.

 

“Tahrovin.” Gein said, pulling out his hammer. I took that as a sign to prepare for a fight. So i grabbed my dagger, Daze readied a cook-undead spell, and Tolfdir’s hands held freeing air in them.

 

We cautiously moved down a pair of old wooden stairs. A large table sat in the middle of the room, accompanied by some random nick-nacks and a large looking Draugr. Gein stopped and stared at the skeleton. He walked in front of us with one large step and stuck a arm out. A sign to stop.

 

“Saraan.” he said to Daze.

 

“He said wait.” so we waited. Gein approached the Draugr, causing him to stir and sit up in his chair.

 

“Mu-Bo.” Gein said to the much taller Draugr.

 

The other one looked back at us before shaking his head. “Nid.” his voice rang out, the tone held so much magic it practically buried me in its wake.

 

“Mu-Krif-Ruz.”  Gein walked back over to us and nodded at Daze. she nodded and readied a spell.

 

“Nos-Fin-Lah!” Gein yelled as he charged his friend.

 

“What in Oblivion did he say Daze!” i yelled out.

 

“Attack the orb!” she replied.

 

Looking over at the Fight going on i saw Gein trying his hardest to block the war axe that his much larger opponent held. The horns that dawned upon the foes helmet glistened in the blue light that flooded the room. He towered over all of us. Asspecily Daze since she was shorter than our party. The corpse like monster had also cast a flame cloak spell, keeping Gein at bay.

 

Tolfdir ran and shot crackling bolts of energy at the ball. Once he started doing so, the enemy Draugr looked to weaken. His grip upon the axe loosen, his swings were slower, and the flames that surrounded him weakend. Gein went upon the offencive in an instant and swung high, aiming at the other’s skull. It smashed against his helm and knocked him off balance. Daze hurled a fire bolt at the stumbling monster and nailed him in the ribs, knocking him to the ground. With one hardy swing, bone flew everywhere as the enemy's skull imploded under the night-like hammer.

 

Daze screamed with accomplishment and ran over to hug Gein. He seems to realize this to be a form of appreciation, but still was wary.

 

“This is simply astonishing! I don’t dare leave this alone for a second! Dazaline? Would you mind going to the arch mage and informing him about our discoverings?” tolfdir said, staring at the orb with incredible astonishment.

 

“Of course!” she said. “Come on guys! We have places to be!” she skipped along the stone floor to a back exit. Before exiting we found a small cave, inside was a large chest and a stone wall with runes on it.

 

Daze stopped and stared at the wall intently as i rummaged around the chest. Gein starred at Daze in wonder.

 

“What’s so interesting?” i asked.

 

“I.. think this is the same language Gein speaks.” Daze replied. “I can read it, but there was a glowing word, and i think that i could speak it if…”

 

“If?” i asked.

 

“It feels like i’m missing something…” she said cryptically.

 

“Wow Daze, i’ve never seen you so dazed before.” i say.

 

She shakes her head. “Never mind, let’s get over to the college, we have some sort of trip ahead of us. And don’t think i will forget that terrible joke Serana.” she says disappointed.

 

“I would dream of it.” i replied with a coy smile.

 

Rolling her eyes we pressed onward.

 

…

 

After crossing the freezing plains of Winterhold we arrive back at the college. Daze told me and Gein to stay outside while she went in and told Savos about what we found in Saarthal. I sat on a step of the college’s gate, while Gein seemed content with standing.

 

I turned to the towering corpse. “Why are you so intent on serving Daze?” i ask him. _This is stupid._ Part of me thought. _He can’t even speak nordic._

 

He turns to the path leading up to the college and points. “Dovahkiin…” he said.

 

“Dovah What?” i ask him.

 

He turns back to me. “Dova… Drgchn…” he makes a failed attempt to speak my language.

“Drgchn? Do you mean Dragon?” i ask, since that seems to be the closest thing to what he said.

 

Gein nods. “Dr… Dragon… Kin” his gravelly voice has a hard time forming the words, but eventually gets it.

 

“Dragons aren't alive anymore though.” i tell him.

 

This seems to shock him, as the lights that hover in the empty sockets flutter for a second.

 

There was an awkward pause. “Your a fast learner. Just like Daze.” i tell him.

 

He didn’t seem to be paying attention anymore though.

 

…

 

Daze finally came back out and filled us in on what’s going on.

 

“Okay, so i told the arch mage and he’ll be over to meet Tolfdir soon. Us in the meantime will be leaving the College for a while. I have some business in Winterhold that needs to be attended to. Also that death experience made me realize that i missed adventure.” she stopped moving for a moment to look up to the stars. “so after winterhold, were going anywhere else than here. I’ve quite the college.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a list of things that the Draugr said! just incase you wanted to know... (ps. I'm not the best at translating dragon)
> 
> Famale Draugr: lay down your weapon
> 
> Gein: I won't let you hurt this man!
> 
> Gein: it didn't have to end this way...
> 
> Gein: Who goes there!
> 
> Gein: I am One Who Defends
> 
> Gein: Danger 
> 
> Gein: Wait
> 
> Gein: We go
> 
> Jyrik: No
> 
> Gein: We must fight
> 
> Gein: Attack the magic!
> 
> Gein: Dragonborn...


	8. Windhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daze, Serana, and Gein drive at Windhelm, but what will happen to our trio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking long! promise the next chapter will come out soon and be longer than this!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“I’m still confused as to why you quite.” 

 

Me, Daze, and Gein at this point are close to windhelm. Daze had found a shortcut that saved us about an while of walking around a mountain witch i’m grateful for since we should arrive at sundown. Daze skipped along the hidden snow covered path, her face practically beaming with excitement. 

 

“Let’s just say that i made a promise to someone that i didn’t want to annoy.” she stops skipping and begins to walk backwards. “Also you must admit that the call to adventure is blood rushing. The sights and smells of new places just boil with adventure.”

 

“I have no blood.” I say. “Also you should watch your step. Walking backwards with that robe will make you trip.”

 

“Oh right.” She scratches the back of her head. “Anyway… have you ever been to windhelm?” 

 

“No, but i have read about it. Oldest city in skyrim by some account.” 

 

Daze looks over my shoulder to Gein, who is trudging along behind us. “Have you ever been to windhelm?” Gein doesn’t seem to understand. 

 

“Ven-Klov?” Gein whispers.

 

“No, Windhelm!” Daze yells out to the draugr.

 

“W-W-Wi…” Gein starts trying to say Windhelm. Ever since we dug up the old pile of bones and rotting meat, he seemed to be studying our language. Every so often he would attempt to say a word, but have a hard time pronouncing it. 

 

“Come on buddy, you got this.” Daze cheers him on. 

 

“Win...Lem?” Gein asks.

 

“W-i-n-d-h-e-l-m!” Daze repeats.

 

“W-e-n-h-e-l-m.” Gein’s gravelly voice slowly sais. 

 

“See your gett…” i cut Daze off by pushing forward and grabbing her arm. She had almost fallen into a frozen lake. 

 

Annoyed i tell her, “I just told you to be careful!” 

 

She chuckles. “Yes sera.” 

 

“Who’s that?” i quickly ask, letting go of her arm.

 

She starts laughing again before moving along.

 

…

 

We arrived at Windhelm just as the moon started to creep of the horizon. I had read about the old city before, but never had dreamed of seeing it. The large stone bridge leading inside the city was astonishing, and you could see the Palace of the Kings from outside. 

 

“Astonishing…” i head Daze whisper in front of me.

 

“My thoughts exactly…” i tell her staring up at the tall building. 

 

“Kriivah-Nau-Fin-Ven.” Gein whispered.

 

Daze seems to tense up at whatever he said, but didn’t translate.

 

“Let’s get going then.” she hurries along the bridge with us on her heels. 

 

The stones that made up this bridge were slick under our leather boots. Gein almost slipped a couple of times, but shrugged it off and kept going.

 

Arriving at the large gate we were stopped by two guards. “Halt!” they screamed in our faces. There hardy Nord accents blasting in our ears.

 

“Is there a problem?” Daze askes the bulky guards. Compared to them, Daze looked so small and helpless. 

 

“Yeah… THAT!” He points over to Gein. “your a necromancer! You can’t come in.” the guard shoos us away. When we don’t leave they draw their swords. “I said leave.” his threatening stature causes the Breaton to back away. 

 

“Fine fine were…” i cut her off again whispering in her ear.

 

“Let me handle this.” i turn to the guards who still seem to be focused on us. 

 

“Sirs, i tell you that we are no necromancers, but historians!” i wave my hand in the air to look more posh. “Do you not see this skeletal creature? It’s armor? The way it hangs on to flesh? This is no mere Skeleton or raised creature, but a Draugr!” they seem to get curious and loosen the grip on their swords. 

 

“Yes, a Draugr! Asleep for thousands of years, this creature lived when Dragons still flew the skies! Imagine what sort of lost fighting techniques we could learn from this old, ancient Nord! One of our ancestors!” 

 

They tighten their grip again. “What could we learn from something that can’t even speak?” they ask.

 

“Oh, but they can speak! They speak in Dragon… but this one can speak Nordic as well i tell you!” 

 

“Prove it then.” they say.

 

I look over to Daze, she picks up the cue and looks over to Gein. “Say something Gein.” she tells him in a motherly voice.

 

“Wenhelm-es-cold.” The rocky voice booms out for everyone to hear. The guards looked dumbfounded. 

 

“Uh…” they’re speechless.

 

“Did i not tell you Sirs that he could speak Nordic? When i’m right im right! Now we have some business to take care of here, may we come in?” they look hesitant but eventually stand aside, sheathing their weapons. 

 

“Fine, but keep that thing and breton in line.” they hiss at us. 

 

“Can do Sirs. May the eight guide your path.” i tell them.

 

They seem to be disgusted by that. “Nine. it's the nine. Or are you a Imperial sympathiser?” one started to approach me. 

 

“No no sir! I’m not a local nord from Skyrim and heard that Talos worship was banned. I was just making sure i didn’t go to prison for showing him my undying parise.” i tell the guard. Thank the eight for Daze and filling me in on the political struggles of Skyrim. “In fact i have a shrine to him back at home.”

 

“Well, Windhelm is a place for open Talos worship. Any nord is allowed to praise him!”

 

“That’s amazing! I’ve always wanted to visit a dedicated temple!” i say with a fake giddy tone. They gave me some direction to said temple and let us though. 

 

As we walk inside Daze Gives me a hug that could rivel a giant in strength. “To… tight!” i tell her. She lets loose a little.

 

“That was amazing Serana! I never knew you had a silver tongue!” 

 

“It is kind of needed if you were around my father’s court all day.” i reply. 

 

A large rustic building looks over us. An aroma of honey, Ale, and steel drift on the air. Over near the door to this building were two nord men talking loudly to a dunmer woman. Daze looks sad, i knew that look.

 

“Daze, you want to help that woman hu?” i ask.

 

She nods. “Yes, but i have more important things to do.” she looks at me with the biggest frown i’ve ever seen.

 

“What? Your not going to help her? You, the breton who stopped searching for an ancient cave that would help us read an elder scroll, so you could help a little girl find her doll in the mud.” i mock.

 

She didn’t look back up at me, but instead kept walking down a dark alleyway. We arrived at a locked door, Daze turned to address me.

 

“I… need to talk to this boy alone.” she hesitantly said.

 

“Hm, okay, well i am going to go feed.” i tell her. In all honesty i am getting pretty hungry.

 

She grabs my shoulder hard. “Please don’t leave. It won’t take me but a second.” the desperation in her voice was odd.

 

“No promises.”

 

She shoots me a quick frown before unlocking the door and heading inside the old building…

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The dust hit me fast. My lungs filled quickly with old abandonment. The door shut behind me with a slam, and then it started again.

 

_ Just a little further… _

 

Silk wrapped around my mind as it whispered.

 

Are you going to leave me alone if i do what this boy asks? I think to myself, walking up a flight of stairs.

 

_ Of course… a deal's a deal… _

 

I hope so.

 

Chanting came from the other room. It sounded as if a small child were trying to summon a daedra. Rounding the corner i noticed that a small boy, around ten, on his hand and knees, pounding the old floor boards and crying a river. He was busy in his chants. "Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear." the child kept saying it over and over.

 

“WHY WON’T YOU WORK!” the kid in anger got up and threw a plate across the room. It shattered into a million small pieces. Then he went back to chanting.

 

"Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear."

 

“Um… are you Aventus Aretino?” i ask cautiously.

 

He whips around with remarkable speed and focuses his gaze on me.

 

“It worked! You really came! An assassin from the dark brotherhood!” i want to correct him, but he is so bright with joy that it would break my heart to do so.

 

“Uh… yeah… an assassin…” 

 

“I did the ritual over and over, with the body and the things… but now your here to kill Grelod the Kind!” 

 

Murder?! I had no idea murder would be involved in this!

 

_ What did you expect? A pleasant walk in the sands of elsweyr? No, my deals always end in blood… _

 

The voice rang out again.

 

“Um, excuse me miss assassin?” the boy tugs at my mage robes.

 

“Yes?” i ask a little harsh,

 

“Sorry, you looked scared for a second.” he backs away shyly. “Anyway! Like i said, i want you to kill Grelod the kind, that old hagraven in Riften!”

 

“Why do you want this person dead?” i ask.

 

“She runs an orphanage, Honorhall, and everyone calls her kind, but she isn’t! She is super mean! When my family died, i was sent there. After seeing her be so mean, i ran away, and came back here… but that doesn't matter anymore! You can kill her and help me out! Right?”

 

Reluctantly i nod yes. 

 

“Thank you! I promise to pay you when you get back from… you know.”

 

I depart and begin to walk out the door.

 

Serana can’t know about this… i thought to myself pushing the old wooden barriers away.

 

Then a sunken feeling plopped into the pit of my stomach. Serana had left.

 

A light pain shot through my head and a shiver crawled up my spine. The moon seems to darken, the little light it shown now engulfed in shadows. 

 

“That’s just great.” i look around for Gein, but i don’t spot him.

 

Wandering down the streets were hard enough during the night, but suddenly i didn’t feel so good.

 

Then someone yanks on my hair, the ponytail whipping me towards the figure. Who ever it is stopped me from looking back by keeping my hair in place. 

 

No i know why Serana said i should cut the thing.

 

“Well, Well, Well. looks like i caught a pretty one tonight.” the creepy voice of a drunken nord whispered in my ear. His hot breath warmed the cold around me. Although his breath stinks horribly. 

 

“Um… sir… please let go.” i say sheepishly.

 

“Now why would i do that hu? I bet you could warm my bed better than any nord here…” he starts running one strong hand down my side. Going over my hips and back up while one hand stayed clamped to my hair.

 

“Sir.. please, stop this. I’m going to call for help.” i’m almost on the verge of tears. The pain hurt so much, it felt as if my heart were snapping in two.

 

“Hehehe. No guards patrol this side of the district doll.” he chuckled, moving his free hand close to my breasts. 

 

Then suddenly a flame burned into my mind. A quick flick of the wrist and my hair caught fire. The man attempted to move his hand out of the way, but got burned anyway! He screamed as he tried to put the fire out, but to no avail. Everytime he swatted at the dancing lights, they burned brighter. Starting from his wrist it crawled up the rest of his skin, as if thinking on its own. 

 

As the skin blackened, he turned to face me.

 

Total fear held in his eyes as i let out a maniacal laugh.

 

“I’M NOT YOUR DOLL! YOUR NOT THE ONE TO TOUCH ME! YOUR DAYS ARE OVER! NO ONE WILL SAVE YOU NOW! HAHAHAHA!” i proceeded to conjure a fireball as the rest of my body burned bright. “BURN!”

 

The flames engulfing him did not cover his face, so with the fireball in hand, i slowly inserted his dome into it. The smell of charred flesh and burnt hair wafted through the streets that night paired with the beautiful song of crying and screaming. 

 

I suddenly started to feel better, but drawn away from this place. So i proceeded to let the man die in peace and go towards the feeling. It lead me down the streets, around corners, and out the city gate. Outside i found a vampire and draugr walking this way…

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Gein and i had gone out to find some bandits. We did and i had my fill while Gein got his share of kills. “Nice fighting you bag of bones.” i tell him. He seems to be staring out towards the city gates. 

 

I look over to see Daze sprinting at me with unseen speed. She reached me and slammed me into a hug, this time nocking us over.

 

“I missed you sooooo much.” she sounded on the verge of tears.

 

“Are you alright?” i aks trying not to suffocate. She pulls me in tighter.

 

“Now i am.” she gets off reluctantly and brushes herself off. For some reason a sent of ash clinged to her robes. “There's a cartridge that’s going to take us to Riften.” she points over to a stable. 

 

“We going to Riften now?” i sarcastically said.

 

She nods and grabs my hand, leading me over to the carriage. The driver looks a little weirded out by Gein, but shakes it off.

 

“Where would you like to go?” he asks.

 

“Riften please.” she hands him the coin purse and jumps in the back. She pulls me close to her while Gein sits across from us.

 

“Getting a little touchy don't ya think?” i ask.

 

She nuzzles her head into the crook of my neck. “Shut up and let me have this…” and like that we were on our way to riften.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAZE IS A PYRO MANIAC! and a little obsessive over Serana... oh well!
> 
> Also my apologies for any typos! I wrote the rest of this at like 12:00 so I was very tired :(
> 
> I hope you did enjoy and have a good day!
> 
> Gein translator: Wind head?  
> Murder of the wind...


	9. DAMN DARN GOSH DAG NABBIT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in witch the creator of this trash has a mental break down

_**HOWDY!** _

 

this is not an actual part of the story, (obviously), but I wanted to get some thoughts on the table!

 

First: I am really disappointed with the last chapter. It was rushed, poorly edited, and lazily written all together! I'm thinking about re-writing it, but then again I think just moving on to the next chapter and never looking back is a good idea.

 

Second: The next couple of chapters are going to take some time. The reason being is so they will be quality! Or maybe ill just spend a couple days compiling my thoughts then write it in a single day (as usual). This is my first ever story based Fic, and I want to look back on this years down the line and say, "I started off strong." But as it stands, the story is basically nonexistent, and I think I'm pushing the Daze x Serana thing a little tooooooooo hard.

 

Third: Since the story is nonexistent, I'll hold off on the love thing for a tad just so that I can kick whatever plot into gear! I'm aware that a lot of the few people reading this are here for the gay vampire x Insane pyromaniac, but if there is no actual story, then why read it? I know I'd get bored easily...

 

Fourth: It's hard to write when your not satisfied, even a little, with what your writing. So if this fic gets dropped in the next couple chapters, I'll let y'all know. Hopefully I can pick up the pieces of my confidence soon so that won't happen.

 

Finally: I hope y'all enjoy my trash! and have a great day!

Sincerely,

~PetrifiedRose

 

**Author's Note:**

> I very much hope that you enjoyed this and will stick around for more!


End file.
